


Closed Off

by CertifiedBitch6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBitch6/pseuds/CertifiedBitch6
Summary: How do you tell someone you're broken without telling anyone you're broken? Sara Hadesly asks herself this all the time. Coincidentally, there was a conceited blonde who often found himself asking that very same question. Do they have a shot at filling the missing gaps in each other's hearts? That's debatable considering each of them are just as thickheaded and stubborn as the other.This is my Draco x oc that I've been writing on WattpadI do not own any of the Harry Potter stories or characters that all belongs to J.K Rowling!





	1. Bored

"You should've seen the looks on their faces!" the blonde sniggered to Crabbe and Goyle. "The entire Gryffindor team looked like they had wands shoved too far up their arses when they saw the new brooms father bought us." He smirked proudly then continued "then, that stupid ginger Weaselbee tried to use the Slug Vomiting Charm on me after I told filthy Granger what she is, that being a mudblood of course, but the blithering idiot's wand was broken so it shot back at himself and not long after - he was burping up these nasty slugs everywhere!" Malfoy and some other Slytherins who his story attracted, were now throwing their heads back in laughter not caring about the glares they were getting from the Gryffindors across the Great Hall. When the laughter died down their food appeared and the whole of Hogwarts began to eat.

Dinner went on as it usually did for the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson, who had a growing crush on Draco, batted her eyelashes at everything he had to say and Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their round faces with as much food as they could while, their group gossiped about the other students.

Soon enough, dinner had come to an end and the students started filing out towards their common rooms. When Draco and his group had reached the common room Theodore Nott said the password "Pureblood" and they headed for the leather couches in front of the fire to work on their homework, just as they did every night after dinner. Although he didn't seem it at times, Draco was a very good student so he had already completed his herbology work. Eventually, he grew bored had decided to bid his friends goodnight and go to bed early.

Draco laid down in is his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. He thought about how other than his new position on the quidditch team, his routine and life at Hogwarts was getting a bit boring and repetitive, and it was only early November. "It feels like something is missing. Should I see about owling mother and father to ask them to buy me a pet or something to keep me occupied? No I don't want another present." He thought. Exasperated, he decided it'd be best if he just settled down and slept.

~

It was now Friday morning and he was woken up by his one of his best friends, Blaise Zabini, bickering with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I literally do not care if you two want to be cows. Eat as much as you want for all I care! Just keep. Your. Crumbs. Out. Of. My. Trunk. Got it?" Blaise scolded.

"Got it" They said in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"We got it!" The goons growled in unison while Theo sniggered. They then proceeded to storm out to the dorm, presumably to the great hall. Blaise couldn't tell if they left because they were upset or because they wanted more food.

"Merlin you lot are loud. It's barely 7 in the morning." Draco complained.

"Ah Sleeping Beauty's awoken!" Blaise joked "I also doubt you would've been half as kind to those buffoons had it been your trunk that they dropped crumbs in."

"Yeah well that's because I am not only the most important, but the best, therefore the scolding wouldn't and shouldn't be as kind." He smirked.

Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes and scoffed "Oh shut up you toss pocket."

"Anyways Sleeping Beauty you should hurry up and get ready or else you'll miss breakfast" Theo said and laughed as he and Blaise headed out of the dorm.

So that's what he did. He got ready the same as everyday and headed down to breakfast to eat a green apple as he does most mornings, though green apples were something he would not get tired of.

~

The rest of the day drawled on as they usually did. Draco still felt as though he wanted something new to happen or come into his life to take his boredom away. It was now the last class of the day, charms class, and Draco was partners with Theo to practice the Skurge Charm on ghost's ectoplasm - it was a lot more boring and gross than you'd think. It was Theo's turn to practice the charm and Draco was spacing out until he heard his fellow second year housemate, Cara Adkenson quietly gossiping with a Ravenclaw boy named Daniel Walker behind him.

"Yes Clara I am sure I heard correct."

"Okay but that could be tosh. I mean, your aunt heard from her friend who is second cousins to Professor Sprout that she's-" Draco couldn't hear what Cara were saying because she was speaking in a very serious quiet tone. Then her voice inclined a bit "and she's coming here! Not to mention she's technically American. I've always wanted to talk to someone with an American accent."

"American, huh? I've always wanted to speak to an American too. No. What's wrong with you Draco don't agree with her. You don't like Cara she's too extroverted." Draco thought to himself. Before Draco could hear anymore of their conversation, Professor Flitwick dismissed the class.

~

Draco thought about what he had heard Cara say while he did his transfiguration homework and Crabbe and Goyle snacked, as he does everyday after his classes end. "Who was Adkenson talking about and why did she seem so serious? That idiot is usually being an idiot around her friends not being serious. An American for merlin sake! Sure I want to hear the accent but aren't they usually dirty? Is it a teacher? Or maybe a student? Ugh why do I care." Draco tried to do his homework but his curiosity was getting the best of him "Adkenson said the girl is coming here didn't she? I wonder when. Actually, I'm sure I won't like her so it doesn't matter." Just then Theo and Blaise walked in.

Theo dramatically flopped onto the couch while Blaise leaned onto the back of the sofa. "When is dinner I'm STARVING?" Theo asked clutching his stomach. The - still snacking - goons raised there heads at the word "dinner".

"I just told you it's in twenty minutes, you git." He said motioning for Theo to sit up so he could sit beside him.

Dinner had gone the same as it had the day before, "what a shocker" Malfoy thought. Though, throughout dinner he was wondering if that American girl might show up and give him a second of entertainment before he returned to his boring schedule.

~

More than a week had gone by since he heard Cara and Daniel gossiping and he had now forgotten about the American. It was now Saturday morning and to no ones surprise, Malfoy did the same thing everyday. Wake up to his friends making a racket, slicking his hair back, eating a green apple with cereal, classes, homework, dinner and sleep. On odd days he'd have quidditch practice and get to bully some people for enjoyment, but there was really nothing and no one that was truly entertaining him. It's not like he never had a good time. On weekends, for example, he has a good time with his best friends Blaise and Theo. He just wanted something to happen, even something small to keep him entertained for a while.

Draco thought he deserved to sleep in seeing as it was Saturday, after all. So he was laying peacefully in bed until Blaise and Theo ran in making a fuss and holding the daily the daily prophet. Draco sat up angrily and yelled at them "Why in Merilin's name can't you let me sleep in until at least 9:30 on a Saturday you buffoons!"

"Jeez sorry Sleeping Beauty" Blaise laughed

"Stop calling me that. It's not my fault you lot think sleep is not necessary."

"Alright calm down we're sorry"

"Anyways Malfoy, you want to see what the Prophet says this morning. The whole school was going mad over it." Theo butted in and tossed the prophet to Draco.

Draco read the headline "DAUGHTER OF ANNA AND WILLIAM HADESLY: GIRL WHO LIVED?"

"What is this rubbish? The Hadeslys were all killed by you-know-who ages ago. Everybody knows that. Mother told me all about it." Draco proclaimed confused.

"Just shut your trap and continue reading" Blaise said

"We all know the tragic yet honourable story of the famous Hadeslys who refused to join the He-who-must-not-be-named's forces and denied him information and an artifact. Their noble efforts ended up in their lives being tragically taken, including their newborn daughter Sara, on September 22, 1981. That's how the story goes right? Apparently not. As it turns out the youngest Hadesly, Sara, survived. Yes she did get struck with the killing curse, but no she was not killed. Quite the opposite actually, she is alive and well. How? That fact remains unknown. All we know for now is that the only other person to have been struck by the killing curse and lived to tell the tale is The Boy Who Lived - Harry Potter, this suggests that we now have: The Girl Who Lived."

"The Girl Who Lived?" Draco scoffed. "I bet she's just as much of a loathsome git as Potter."

"Whatever Malfoy, honestly I'd like to talk to her. As if she wasn't already famous, but now - she's all anyones talking about and all anyone will continue to talk about for a good while." said Nott.

Blaise agreed "True. You know, the question remains: where has she been all this time and how has nobody known of her whereabouts, let alone how did no one know she even existed?"

~

"Sara Hadesly, huh. Who would've thought she was alive" Draco thought

Everyone knew about the Hadesly's story because both Anne and William were famous before the incident. After the incident, their story was told very, very frequently because of how widely known and loved they were. Anna had created an elixir that would grant whomever used it the ability to read a prophecy that applied to them. This was of course revolutionary because you can't get a prophecy without the crystal balls they keep in the ministry. As for William, he was the best chaser in the world for the ten years he played professional quidditch. Sara Hadesly being alive, is a story that definitely took away Draco's boredom for a short while.

Draco's problem is honestly a first world problem, but Draco didn't care. He's a Malfoy, and Malfoys grow up buried in money so he was entitled to silly problems like his.

It was now dinner and to his annoyance, he was sat beside Pansy across from Blaise and Theo. Although they'd been in the Great Hall for 15 minutes, their food had yet to appear. However those minutes spent waiting were not in vain as Dumbledore made an announcement that left all the students on the edges of their seats.


	2. Her.

"Good evening students" Dumbledore said whilst standing up. "Tonight we will be welcoming a new student. This may come as a shock, as we don't usually take new students half way through term, but you'll find the circumstances in which we accepted her are justified, as I'm sure you've all read yesterday's edition of the daily prophet. By now, many of you likely have an idea of whom I am speaking of. So I'd like to welcome miss Hadesly and get her sorted." With that being said, the doors of the Great Hall opened revealing Professor McGonagall holding the raggedy old sorting has while escorting a small girl.

Whispers broke out across the Great Hall while the girl turned beat red. "I wonder where she'll get sorted." Blaise said

"Probably Gryffindor. Like I said, she is probably the same as that git Potter. Not worth our time." Draco snarled.

The girl walked up to where Dumbledore was standing alongside McGonagall, her cheeks were a bright crimson and she nervously looked around the room because of all the eyes on her. When she reached the front Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. He then flicked his wand and a stool appeared, which he gestured for her to sit down on. Hesitantly, she sat down. She analyzed the room, observing all of the unfamiliar faces before the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

"Ahh. I see, yes. Quite loyal you are, yes. Very independent, hmm. Very tricky. You're a stubborn one, aren't you? " The hat pondered while Sara sat uncomfortably. She had been told all about the sorting hat and the four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin upon her arrival, although she was indifferent to what house she'd be put in. Sara would be okay anywhere. "Oh, definitely not Ravenclaw"

"What's that supposed to mean? Ravenclaws are the smart ones aren't they? Was that some kind of insult? Did a hat just call me stupid?" Sara thought.

"Oh I see now. Ahh yes, right here. It better be Slytherin!" The hat announced while the table full of students wearing green robes erupted into cheers. Sara sighed in relief because the hat had finally made a decision and she could get out of the spotlight. A man dressed all in black robes with dark greasy hair then strode over to where Sara was and introduced himself.

"I am Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. Follow me." He then showed Sara to the Slytherin table and sat her to the left a girl with wavy dark brown hair. "Miss Farley, one of our prefects will show you to your dorm and fill you in after dinner." With that he dramatically turned around and returned to the professor's table. Sara looked around and noticed a group of kids around her age staring intently at her from beside her.

"So it's true then? What the prophet said. Sara Hadesly did survive." The blonde said to her.

"It sure looks that way doesn't it." Sara replied sarcastically. The students around her looked excited and shocked when she spoke. "What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your accent!" Sara looked back to her right with a questioning look.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've just never seen or heard an American up close before." She said with a look of amazement.

"Seriously Adkenson? Sara Hadesly is actually alive in front of you and the first thing you have to comment on is her accent?" Theo scoffed. "ANYWAYS. I'm Theodore Nott. Pleasure to meet you." Theo reached a hand across the table for her and she shyly shook it. "Oh and this is Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and the blonde git is Malfoy." Each of the boys nodded there head in response except Malfoy, who rolled his eyes, while a small squeak was heard from beside Draco.

"Oi Theo! You forgot about me!" a high pitched voice whined.

"Sorry Parkison. I forgot you were there."

Sara gave them a small smile and nodded her head at them when she felt her right shoulder being nudged. "Hey so sorry I was rude, I just have always wanted to hear and American speak up close. I'm Cara Adkenson."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"I'd like to be friends. If that's okay with you?" Cara asked warmly and got a small smile and a nod from Sara in response. She honestly thought Cara was a bit annoying and wasn't actually planning on being great friends with her.

~

Dinner passed quickly and soon enough one of the Slytherin prefects came looking for Sara. "Hi I'm Gemma Farley, your prefect. Follow me, the Slytherin common room is this way." So Sara followed her all the way down to the dungeons to the wall leading into the common room, where Gemma informed her that this year's password is "Pureblood".

Sara walked into the common room in awe. Her common room last year at her old school, Ilvermorny was quite different compared to Slytherin's. Gemma led her through the common room towards the girls dormitory then stopped when she reached Sara's dorm.

"Okay, so this will be your dorm room." Gemma handed her a paper, "And this is your schedule for the rest of term. All of your classes will be with the other Slytherins in your year. So if you're having trouble ask them or come find me." She bid Sara goodnight then headed towards her own dorm.

Sara walked in to find four beds, but only one other girl. "Great." Sara thought. "It's this twat again."

"Oh Hadesly, hey!" Cara greeted.

"I guess were dorm mates?" Sara asked, trying to sound pleased.

"Yeah we are! I used to share with that bimbo Parkison, you saw her at supper and some other wankers who you'll see eventually. But there weren't anymore beds for you so they asked us if one of us wanted to switch rooms to keep you company. I of course said yes because if you couldn't tell, I find those girls quite dreadful." The sides of Sara's lips began to curl up when she heard that.

"Bimbo? Wankers? I might use those." Sara said with a bit of a smile.

"Merlin, I can't get over your Americaness!" Cara said which made Sara's smile fade.

"What the hell is it with this girl and my accent. She's pissing me off. Why is she so damn jolly about everything too." She thought. "You know I was born in Britain right." Sara said unimpressed

"Yeah." Cara giggled. "Everyone knows that silly! I just think your accent is brilliant and that you've experienced all the Americaness. I also think you're rather interesting because we've always thought that the Americans are less proper!"

"Less proper? Uh okay." She fake yawned "You know it's been a long day and I have my first day of classes tomorrow, ya know? So I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Oh alright, goodnight."

~

The Slytherin boys lie awake in their dorm discussing the new girl's arrival. "Malfoy, all I'm saying is that maybe she isn't a menace like Potter. She may be The Girl Who Lived and he may be The Boy Who Lived, but there's nothing to suggest they're anything alike apart from that. So yeah, I am going to talk to her."

"Whatever Nott. Maybe I'll talk to her. Probably not though. What do you think, Zabini?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I mean, she's seems cool though, don't you think?" Theo agreed while Draco just shrugged. The boys turned out the rest of the lights and went to bed.

"I suppose maybe she might not be that bad." were Draco's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. New Girl

Sara woke up early the next day to get ready for her first day of classes. She brushed out her straight dark brown hair and put on her new Slytherin uniform. She noticed that her room mate, Cara, hadn't woken up yet so she decided to try and be nice and wake her up or she'd miss breakfast.

"Hey, Cara. Wake up. You might miss breakfast." She woke up and smiled.

"You called me Cara."

"Uhm, yeah. That's your name isn't it."

"Well usually friends call each other by their first names, so I guess that makes us friends." Cara smiled even wider.

"Not a chance!" Sara internally yelled. "Hm, yeah i guess it does." Sara replied out loud then left for the Great Hall. "You should hurry up, you know."

~

When Sara reached the common room one of the boys she recognized from the Great Hall approached her. "Hello miss Hadesly" Blaise called.

"Hello, um... sorry I forget your name"

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Pleasure to formally meet you" Blaise grinned

"Pleasure to formally meet you too." Sara imitated his British accent.

"Your accent is rubbish." Blaise laughed. "Mind if I walk with you to the Great Hall? My dorm mates were barely awake and they were already being bloody annoying."

"Yeah sure, I don't mind."

On their way to the Great Hall Blaise explained how house points work and other things about Hogwarts. Sara wasn't too keen on making new friends, as long lasting relationships hadn't been one of Sara's strong suits so far, but Blaise seemed like someone she wouldn't mind talking to every now and then.

The pair had been sat at the Slytherin table talking over light topics before the rest of the table filled up. The first to come in was, unfortunately for Sara, Cara. Sara was trying to ignore Cara talking because the more she listened, the more fed up she got. But she remained calm. After a bit Draco, his goons and Theo sauntered in.

They sat down and Draco immediately went to grab his usual green apple, coincidently at the same time as Sara, both reaching for the same one. "Oh my bad." Sara said and reached for another apple.

"Yeah." Draco agreed eyeing her.

"Jeez. That was kinda rude." Sara thought and gave him a bit of a judgmental look.

"Oh, good morning, Hadesly" Theo greeted her nicely

"Good morning, um, Tim wasn't it? Sorry I'm not very good with names."

"No worries. It's Theodore Nott. Theo, if you will."

"First name basis, Nott?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah. I don't mind." Theo said with a smile.

"The hell is that kid's problem?" Sara asked to herself about Draco. She had picked up that Draco wasn't all too fond of her so, naturally, she thought it'd be fun to mess with him.

"Is your hair naturally that blonde? Or do you bleach it?" Sara asked smirking, while everyone around her stifled a laugh.

"Yes. It is naturally this blonde. What kind of a question is that?" Draco snapped.

"Dunno. Just wondering" She said innocently and then Theo changed the topic.

"I'm surprised, Draco would've lost his bullocks had anyone else asked him that." Blaise whispered in Sara's ear.

Sara just shrugged and said "Maybe it's because I'm new. But he seems to not like me so I'd like to see him lose his bullocks, it might be fun."

"Suit yourself then." he said with a smile. "I believe classes will be starting soon."

"Oh yeah... Uh I don't know my way around the school." Sara muttered

"No worries. I'd be glad to walk you to classes and I can show you around after classes, if you'd like." Blaise offered.

"You're showing Sara around after classes? I'll come too!"

"Oh okay sure, Adkenson" Blaise said.

Sara internally rolled her eyes. She didn't get why this annoying girl was so intent on being all cozy with her. "Shall we get a head start then, Hadesly?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, sure." With that, the pair headed towards their first class of the day.

~

Throughout the day, people kept giving Sara felt many pairs of eyes burning into her as she walked through the corridors. Many students sent her smiles or friendly nods while others just stared with their mouthes hung open. Although like most people, Sara liked attention sometimes, she felt that this amount of attention was out of her comfort zone. Not that Cara's constant excitedness and talking was helping. For example, they had been in potions and Cara wouldn't stop rambling loudly about weather her hair was okay or not, so Sara told her to "take a chill pill", to which Cara burst into laughter saying, "Merlin! Sara I can't with you and your Americaness!" Which only drew more attention to the pair and made Sara openly roll her eyes.

However, throughout the day Sara found some salvation when talking with Blaise or even Theo. The two of them hadn't asked her any personal questions, which she appreciated because she most likely wouldn't answer anything personal - they gave her a sense of normalcy. She didn't mind the rest of the boys' friend group either. Sara never thought she was very smart, but when she was around Crabbe and Goyle, she felt like the smartest person in the room. For some odd reason she even enjoyed Malfoy's snarkiness and got a rise out of making snide comments towards him, to which he always had a comeback to.

It was now the last class of the day, History of Magic, and it was almost the end of the day. Sara was trying so desperately to pay attention, after all it was her first day and she wanted to improve her grades, but she kept nodding off every few minutes because Binns was just that boring. "You'd think a ghost as a history of magic professor would have something interesting to say about what happened in the past, like, when he was present. But nope." Sara thought.

She had just nodded off again when Cara shook her, "Hey, wake up! Class has ended. Zabini and I are going to show you around, remember?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Okay."

"Oh you guys are giving Hadesly a tour? Mind If I tag along?" Theo asked.

"Not at all." Blaise said packing up his stuff and standing up. "Malfoy do you want to come too, then?"

"I suppose so." Draco left with them, his goons following.

~

They were nearly done showing Sara around the school and were going to head back for dinner at the great hall. The entire time there was just light chatter between them, and the only time Sara felt annoyed was when Cara was being too buddy buddy with her. They had just reached one of the more frequently used corridors when they passed a group of first years. Draco went out of his way to knock one of them over and everyone sniggered except for Sara and Cara, who looked at them distastefully while Sara sarcastically muttered, "classy".

As they walked into the Great Hall Sara began to notice how other students cowered at the sight of their group and it made her slightly uncomfortable. It's not that she really cared about what people thought about her, it's just that she had been around toxic people before and she wasn't interested in being hurt any more.


	4. Open Up?

It had been a few weeks since Sara's arrival to Hogwarts, and it was now early December. Draco felt like ever since her first day of school, his boredom wasn't as much on an issue, not that he thought it had anything to do with her - he just forgot about it. He had noticed that Sara hadn't really talked to their group much, other than when she'd have a small chat with Blaise every so often or their fun back and forth teasing whenever they saw each other. Draco secretly really enjoyed their casual bickering, though he wouldn't admit it. He had no clue why though, and he refused to think about the answer to that question. 

As for Sara, she hadn't hung out with them at all, other than talking to Blaise, which she enjoyed, and of course her and Draco's constant bickering... That she also enjoyed? Though, she thought it was for the best that it remain this way - not getting too close but enjoying talking to them every now and then, because she had seen the lot of them tormenting people on a regular basis. Sara could be pretty cold at times, but she thought the extent they went to was a bit too much. 

Sara wasn't completely alone these past weeks, though. She hadn't really made an effort to make friends but Cara always made sure to bother Sara when she wasn't with her own friends. Cara had a lot of friends from every house which might be part of the reason why some of her fellow Slytherins dislike her. "How does she have all these friends?" Sara thought, that was beyond her. Although, she can't help but admit that she had warmed up to her a bit, and that was saying something because Sara found it hard to warm up to anyone. If it wasn't clear, Cara is very extroverted and got bored easily - the complete opposite of Sara. She always paced annoyingly around their dorm complaining that she was bored, which bothered Sara when she just wanted to lounge around peacefully. She also talked too much about boring drama that Sara did not care about, that's actually what she was doing at the moment.

The two girls were sat in their dorm, and Cara had just finished what Sara thought was a very boring story about how her friend spilled some of the sauce from his lunch on her homework, and it ended up not even leaving a stain. When she wrapped up her uneventful spiel Sara just said, "Ahh, I see." Pursed her lips, and nodded which was followed by a silence. 

"I don't know very much about you." Cara said abruptly. "I mean, I know your famous story and all, but I don't know you."

Sara was taken aback, "Huh?"

"I mean you haven't told me anything about you. Like, did you have friends back at Ilvermorny? What were they like? Who did you live with since your parents are, you know... Were you famous there too? Was it weird growing up knowing you were a Brit in America? Wait, did you know you were British? Feel free to answer all those questions." Cara ambushed her with questions making Sara irritated.

"Uh, no."

"Nooo, what? No, you didn't know you were British? Or no you weren't famous? Or-"

"NO. As in NO I am not answering any of your questions." Sara snapped.

"Sorry, I don't get why not? I've told you about me and all my other friends have told me about themselves so I don't see why-" Sara cut her off again.

"Because it's none of your business! Like I'm sorry, but I don't care that all your other friends have told you about themselves, but I'm not one of those friends, for merlin sake!" She shouted.

"Oh, um sorry." Cara muttered. 

Sara sighed, shook her head and said, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" 

"I don't know."

Sara made her way down to the common room and saw Malfoy in the common room with Crabbe and Goyle and caught the last bit of whatever he was telling them. "- last time the chamber was opened, a mudblood died. As for me, I hope it's Granger." He said as Crabbe randomly jumped up. Sara was just about to leave the common room when Draco noticed her. "Hey! Miss America, where are you off to? Wouldn't want to be out past curfew now would we?" Miss America was a funny nickname he used for her that she hated, but that only made him use it more. Sara, for once, wasn't in the mood to bicker with Draco so she just gave him the finger and left. 

~

Sara had been sitting at a window in an abandoned corridor she had found, looking at the stars for the past half hour. She always liked looking at the stars, it brought her peace. Astronomy was the one class she always excelled in. When she found the window during her first week, it felt as if it were made for her. There was a deep ledge covered in blankets and pillows that she could sit in and look at the stars. The the past 30 minutes she was sat there, she calmed herself down and thought about what she had said to Cara. "Maybe I overreacted. She's probably harmless. I guess I should apologize?" She sighed and reluctantly got up and trudged back to the common room.

"Pureblood" She said and the wall opened. When she walked in she found Malfoy sitting alone on the couch staring at the fire and eating chocolate. "Malfoy, alone? This has never happened before." She poked fun at him. Sara made her way over to the leather couch to sit beside him. Partly because she wanted to procrastinate her apology, partly because she just wanted to talk with him.

"Oh, you're back, Miss America." He said with a smirk creeping onto his face. 

Sara sighed, "Well I was going to talk to you, but now I think I'll just head off to bed." Sara rolled her eyes and stood up, until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Oh come on, Hadesly. You know I'm only kidding." He said, secretly wanting her to stay.

"Fine. If you insist, I'll stay." She said with a very small smile. 

Draco chortled, "I hadn't insisted, but I suppose I do now." He looked over at her. "Rough night? You look more dreadful than usual." He teased. 

She hummed, "Yeah you could say that." 

They sat in silence, the only noise was the crackling of the fire in front of them. Draco hesitantly looked over at her, "You could tell me, if you want." He didn't know why he asked because normally he wouldn't care, but he did.

"Um, It's just-" Sara sighed, "Cara. She..." Sara trailed off, both of them staring at the ground.

Draco snorted. "Adkenson? She can be- Well, you know." He glanced at her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you can if you want." Draco was cussing himself. He didn't know why he was acting so nice.

"If you say so..." Sara didn't want to open up to him. but for some reason she felt like it was okay to talk to him. So she decided on telling him the bare minimum. "... She asks a lot of questions." 

"And I'm guessing you didn't want to answer all of them?" Sara shook her head no. "Ah okay. Well if you ever need someone to not ask you any questions, you know where to find me." 

She gave him a small genuine smile. "Same goes to you" and they went their separate ways. 

Draco walked to the boy's dorms in an oddly warm mood. When he realized he had a small smile on his face, he shook it off and scolded himself, "What is bloody wrong with me! Why was I acting so soft? It's that Hadesly. She's done something to me. Despicable little brat. That's it, I am staying away from that menace from now on."

Meanwhile, Sara's thoughts mirrored that of Draco's, "Why did you tell him that, Sara? He didn't care, he was just being nice. Why was he being nice and sweet? And why was it kinda comforting? Ew. Never mind. It's definitely not going to happen again. He's an asshat and you know it." 

When she opened her dorm room she found Cara reading a book in her bed. "Oh hey. I was wondering when you'd return. Look, I'm sorry I asked you so many questions. I don't know why you didn't want to answer them and that's okay. I realized I shouldn't have been so- How do I put it? Pushy. I'm sorry." Cara apologized

Sara was shocked. Nobody had ever really apologized to her like that. "Oh um, don't worry I was actually going to apologize for snapping at you. It's just that I-"

"Oh it's not a big deal. I get it. It's okay if you don't want to tell me just yet, or if you don't like me." She said the last part quieter.

"You think I don't like you? I mean sure, you annoy me a lot, but I don't not like you." Sara said with a bit of a smile. 

"Oh alright. I'll take that. I thought you hated me." Cara let out a small laugh.

Feeling less tense, the girls stayed up talking for a while. Sara still didn't tell her anything too deep but they talked about small things while enjoying each other's company.


	5. Holidays

It had been a few weeks since Sara's arrival to Hogwarts, and it was now early December. Draco felt like ever since her first day of school, his boredom wasn't as much on an issue, not that he thought it had anything to do with her - he just forgot about it. He had noticed that Sara hadn't really talked to their group much, other than when she'd have a small chat with Blaise every so often or their fun back and forth teasing whenever they saw each other. Draco secretly really enjoyed their casual bickering, though he wouldn't admit it. He had no clue why though, and he refused to think about the answer to that question. 

As for Sara, she hadn't hung out with them at all, other than talking to Blaise, which she enjoyed, and of course her and Draco's constant bickering... That she also enjoyed? Though, she thought it was for the best that it remain this way - not getting too close but enjoying talking to them every now and then, because she had seen the lot of them tormenting people on a regular basis. Sara could be pretty cold at times, but she thought the extent they went to was a bit too much. 

Sara wasn't completely alone these past weeks, though. She hadn't really made an effort to make friends but Cara always made sure to bother Sara when she wasn't with her own friends. Cara had a lot of friends from every house which might be part of the reason why some of her fellow Slytherins dislike her. "How does she have all these friends?" Sara thought, that was beyond her. Although, she can't help but admit that she had warmed up to her a bit, and that was saying something because Sara found it hard to warm up to anyone. If it wasn't clear, Cara is very extroverted and got bored easily - the complete opposite of Sara. She always paced annoyingly around their dorm complaining that she was bored, which bothered Sara when she just wanted to lounge around peacefully. She also talked too much about boring drama that Sara did not care about, that's actually what she was doing at the moment.

The two girls were sat in their dorm, and Cara had just finished what Sara thought was a very boring story about how her friend spilled some of the sauce from his lunch on her homework, and it ended up not even leaving a stain. When she wrapped up her uneventful spiel Sara just said, "Ahh, I see." Pursed her lips, and nodded which was followed by a silence. 

"I don't know very much about you." Cara said abruptly. "I mean, I know your famous story and all, but I don't know you."

Sara was taken aback, "Huh?"

"I mean you haven't told me anything about you. Like, did you have friends back at Ilvermorny? What were they like? Who did you live with since your parents are, you know... Were you famous there too? Was it weird growing up knowing you were a Brit in America? Wait, did you know you were British? Feel free to answer all those questions." Cara ambushed her with questions making Sara irritated.

"Uh, no."

"Nooo, what? No, you didn't know you were British? Or no you weren't famous? Or-"

"NO. As in NO I am not answering any of your questions." Sara snapped.

"Sorry, I don't get why not? I've told you about me and all my other friends have told me about themselves so I don't see why-" Sara cut her off again.

"Because it's none of your business! Like I'm sorry, but I don't care that all your other friends have told you about themselves, but I'm not one of those friends, for merlin sake!" She shouted.

"Oh, um sorry." Cara muttered. 

Sara sighed, shook her head and said, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" 

"I don't know."

Sara made her way down to the common room and saw Malfoy in the common room with Crabbe and Goyle and caught the last bit of whatever he was telling them. "- last time the chamber was opened, a mudblood died. As for me, I hope it's Granger." He said as Crabbe randomly jumped up. Sara was just about to leave the common room when Draco noticed her. "Hey! Miss America, where are you off to? Wouldn't want to be out past curfew now would we?" Miss America was a funny nickname he used for her that she hated, but that only made him use it more. Sara, for once, wasn't in the mood to bicker with Draco so she just gave him the finger and left. 

~

Sara had been sitting at a window in an abandoned corridor she had found, looking at the stars for the past half hour. She always liked looking at the stars, it brought her peace. Astronomy was the one class she always excelled in. When she found the window during her first week, it felt as if it were made for her. There was a deep ledge covered in blankets and pillows that she could sit in and look at the stars. The the past 30 minutes she was sat there, she calmed herself down and thought about what she had said to Cara. "Maybe I overreacted. She's probably harmless. I guess I should apologize?" She sighed and reluctantly got up and trudged back to the common room.

"Pureblood" She said and the wall opened. When she walked in she found Malfoy sitting alone on the couch staring at the fire and eating chocolate. "Malfoy, alone? This has never happened before." She poked fun at him. Sara made her way over to the leather couch to sit beside him. Partly because she wanted to procrastinate her apology, partly because she just wanted to talk with him.

"Oh, you're back, Miss America." He said with a smirk creeping onto his face. 

Sara sighed, "Well I was going to talk to you, but now I think I'll just head off to bed." Sara rolled her eyes and stood up, until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Oh come on, Hadesly. You know I'm only kidding." He said, secretly wanting her to stay.

"Fine. If you insist, I'll stay." She said with a very small smile. 

Draco chortled, "I hadn't insisted, but I suppose I do now." He looked over at her. "Rough night? You look more dreadful than usual." He teased. 

She hummed, "Yeah you could say that." 

They sat in silence, the only noise was the crackling of the fire in front of them. Draco hesitantly looked over at her, "You could tell me, if you want." He didn't know why he asked because normally he wouldn't care, but he did.

"Um, It's just-" Sara sighed, "Cara. She..." Sara trailed off, both of them staring at the ground.

Draco snorted. "Adkenson? She can be- Well, you know." He glanced at her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you can if you want." Draco was cussing himself. He didn't know why he was acting so nice.

"If you say so..." Sara didn't want to open up to him. but for some reason she felt like it was okay to talk to him. So she decided on telling him the bare minimum. "... She asks a lot of questions." 

"And I'm guessing you didn't want to answer all of them?" Sara shook her head no. "Ah okay. Well if you ever need someone to not ask you any questions, you know where to find me." 

She gave him a small genuine smile. "Same goes to you" and they went their separate ways. 

Draco walked to the boy's dorms in an oddly warm mood. When he realized he had a small smile on his face, he shook it off and scolded himself, "What is bloody wrong with me! Why was I acting so soft? It's that Hadesly. She's done something to me. Despicable little brat. That's it, I am staying away from that menace from now on."

Meanwhile, Sara's thoughts mirrored that of Draco's, "Why did you tell him that, Sara? He didn't care, he was just being nice. Why was he being nice and sweet? And why was it kinda comforting? Ew. Never mind. It's definitely not going to happen again. He's an asshat and you know it." 

When she opened her dorm room she found Cara reading a book in her bed. "Oh hey. I was wondering when you'd return. Look, I'm sorry I asked you so many questions. I don't know why you didn't want to answer them and that's okay. I realized I shouldn't have been so- How do I put it? Pushy. I'm sorry." Cara apologized

Sara was shocked. Nobody had ever really apologized to her like that. "Oh um, don't worry I was actually going to apologize for snapping at you. It's just that I-"

"Oh it's not a big deal. I get it. It's okay if you don't want to tell me just yet, or if you don't like me." She said the last part quieter.

"You think I don't like you? I mean sure, you annoy me a lot, but I don't not like you." Sara said with a bit of a smile. 

"Oh alright. I'll take that. I thought you hated me." Cara let out a small laugh.

Feeling less tense, the girls stayed up talking for a while. Sara still didn't tell her anything too deep but they talked about small things while enjoying each other's company.


	6. Cheers

Although away from his mother and manor and having yet to see any attacks, Draco felt as though his Christmas eve hadn't been completely awful. Bickering with Sara always lifted his mood, and having had a full conversation with her put him in a (secretly) very good mood. That was until he was rudely woken by his two dunces the next morning. Crabbe gave him a wet willy while Goyle ripped off his covers yelling "It's Christmas!"

Draco sat up with a terrifying look on his face which made his goons cower back. "We're sorry Malfoy! We don't know what got into us, it won't happen again." They tried to save themselves, but as early as it was, Draco thought scaring them would fix his morning that got off to a bad start. 

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight, or else-" He hardened his glare and smirked a bit, "my father will hear about this." 

"Oh, Merlin." They said fearfully looking at each other, then ran down out to the common room.

"That'll teach them." Draco muttered getting out of bed. 

He was about to get dressed when he heard Crabbe and Goyle furiously discussing something. Curiously, he walked out of his dorm to the common room to find the two of them hovering over the couch facing away from him. "What is the matter with the two of you?!" Draco shouted, walking over to where they were standing. He peered over the couch to find a sleeping Sara. "You know it's weird to stare at a girl while she's sleeping." Malfoy looked at the pair, criticizing them when he heard Sara quietly laughing.

"He's right you know - it is weird to stare at a girl while she's sleeping, coming from the girl you're looking at." She sleepily said with her eyes still closed. 

"For merlin's sake Hadesly, get up." Draco criticized then analyzed her. "Are you still wearing your clothes from yesterday? That's not very proper of you, is it?" 

"Shut up." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Cara and I were down here last night and we fell asleep- Wait." Her eyes shot open and she looked angry, "Where is Cara?" Just then Cara came down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Oh, I see you're up." Cara gingerly smiled.

"Yeah. I am. And I see you've been up." Sara spat. "You could've woken me up so they these idiots wouldn't have found me here asleep."

"Oops?" 

"Yeah, oops. Big oops." Sara rolled her eyes. "Okay well, I'm gonna go get changed." She said standing up and then Cara pushed her back down.

"We're all already down here. We might as well open presents now before you go." She glanced up and pointed at Draco. "Also you don't need to worry about what you're wearing because Malfoy is still in his pyjamas too." Cara said laughing at him and Sara joined in laughing. 

"Seriously Blondie? You're still in your pyjamas and you actually had time to change. What's your excuse?" She asked, with a goofy grin to which he scowled at.

"My excuse is that I heard these great buffoons bickering about something while hovering over you like creeps. So really, I saved you. Consider yourself in my debt." 

Sara laughed sarcastically, "In your debt? Okay, I guess I'm open to charity work if it's for my fans." She said referring to last night's teasing. 

Draco scoffed, "Whatever, Miss America." Sara glared at him.

"Let's just open presents then, shall we?" Crabbe intervened.

Sara looked a bit nervous, despite her efforts to hide it. "You guys start without me, I'm actually gonna go get a glass of water from upstairs." She lied trying to get away. Sara didn't want to tell them that reason she didn't want to open presents was because she had none to open. She hadn't in a very long while because she never really had anyone to care enough to do so. 

"Nonsense. There's water right over there and I don't want to wait any longer I'm too excited." Cara said excitedly.

"Oh um, okay then." She tentatively sat down with them in front of the large pile of presents under the in between Cara and Draco. 

They had been sitting for about twenty five minutes while Sara watched the pile of presents shrink. "Wow, their families must really care about them" Sara thought while she watched them open what looked like very thoughtful and expensive presents, and grinned at how happy they looked when they opened them. She was admiring the radio Cara had gotten from her dad when she noticed Draco curiously looking at her.

"Do you need something, Blondie?"

"No. It's just, you haven't opened anything?" Draco questioned.

"I don't have anything to open." Sara muttered. 

"Don't be ridiculous Sara! Did you really think I wouldn't get you anything?" Cara said getting up and grabbing a messily wrapped present. 

Cara handed her the gift and she stared at it. "You got me a present?" she said in disbelief.

Cara nodded, smiling. "Go on, open it." Sara opened the present and the edges of her lips curled into a smile. "You seemed to really like the chocolate frog you had before so I asked my mum to get you a bunch of them, seeing as I couldn't leave to get you them."

Sara smiled looking at the box full of chocolate frogs before her. "Thank you, so much." She said and hesitantly gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I wish I did." 

Cara was taken aback because that's the first time Sara's hugged her. "Oh don't worry about it. It's no big deal." 

Sara smiled, then remembered Draco and his goons were still there and awkwardly sat back down. To her relief, Draco pretended as if nothing happened because he secretly felt bad for her. They continued opening up presents for a bit while Sara had basically fallen back asleep, her head in her palm, propped up on her criss-crossed legs, then Draco shook her and she yawned. "What do you want?" She asked lazily.

"There's another present for you." he said holding a big poorly wrapped present.

"That's not funny Blondie." She told him with her eyes still closed as she thought he was pulling some kind of joke.

"No he's being serious, Sara." Cara said putting it on her lap.

Sara opened her eyes and inspected the gift and found a tag taped to it, it read: 

"Happy Christmas Sara, I'm looking forward to getting to know you soon. I hope you like the gift - I've heard you take after your father.

Cheers,

Remus Lupin"

"Take after my father?" Sara asked herself.

"Who sent you it?" Cara asked.

"My godfather did." She said warmly.

"Go on then, hurry up and open it." Draco urged.

Sara unwrapped the gift to find a long box holding a brand new Nimbus 2001. "Merlin, this must have cost a fortune." She whispered admiring it. Then she realized, "Ohhh. He heard I play quidditch, like my father." 

"You play quidditch?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Well you'd think she would, wouldn't you? Her father being who he was." Cara said and Sara nodded.

"Are you any good?" Draco sassily inquired.

"I'm alright. You're seeker on our house team right? Are you any good?" Sara asked in the same tone he had.

"How could you even ask that? Of course I'm good." Draco proclaimed smugly. "Why don't we go down to the quidditch pitch later and I'll show you how to properly fly?"

Sara looked at Cara and said, "Did I not just tell him I know how to fly?" Cara shrugged and Sara looked back at Draco. "Not that it matters, but I was on my house team at Ilvermorny before I left, and I practiced with the house team as a first year because I was too young to play."

"That doesn't prove anything, Miss America. You'll just have to show me on the quidditch pitch later today."

"Bet." She said sternly.

"Bet what? You want to make a bet?"

"No you idiot. Like yeah, I'll be there." She corrected him scornfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Then I'll see you there at 4."

"See you there." She smiled and held out her hand, which he accepted and shook back. 

"Can we come?" Crabbe asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Sara smiled. "If it isn't just the two of us we can play a game of quidditch."

"Great then I'll come too." Cara said. "Okay, we'll see you guys later." With that each of them grabbed their things and went to their dorms.

"Hey Sara, is it okay if you meet me at the Great Hall? I need food as soon as possible. I've been up for a while and I'm starving." Cara said.

"That's right. You have been up for longer than I have." Sara said angrily because Cara had just left her asleep on the couches alone.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna go." Cara said and ran out. Sara rolled her eyes and proceeded to get herself ready. 

~

When Sara had finished doing her morning routine, she threw on a sweater and some jeans and made her way out. She had been walking for about five minutes when she ran into none other than the Boy Who Lived. He noticed her and bid his two friends goodbye, then made his way over to her. "Hey Sara. Happy Christmas." Harry greeted.

"Hi, Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled at him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, because well- you know." He said while pointing at his scar.

"Oh yeah, that..." 

"I thought you might like to know about Voldemort because, well, we've sort of had similar situations." 

"Yeah, I guess we have. Hold on, you said Voldemort's name. I didn't think people did that."

"Normally they don't, but I'm not really scared of the name so it doesn't bother me." He shrugged.

"Oh, cool. It doesn't bother me too much either. I mean, he couldn't kill me when I was barely a year old so why bother being scared of his name?" She said and Harry grinned.

"Anyways, I've wanted to speak with you to tell you about him."

"What about him?" She asked.

"I just wanted to warn you, he tried to come back last year. I'm not sure if you've heard about it yet, but there was this thing called the philosopher's stone that would've given him eternal life and he tried to get it." Sara knitted her eyebrows at him. "Don't worry though I stopped him before he got it. It was strange, he looked as though he was living off the back of our old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's head."

"What the hell? That's messed up."

"Yeah it is." Harry chuckled and they reached the Great Hall. Harry stopped walking and looked at her, "Sara?" She hummed in response, "Would you perhaps want to be friends? You don't seem like as much of a nuisance as your housemates."

Sara chuckled. "Yeah that'd be alright. Okay well I'm gonna go eat. Merry Christmas, again." She smiled and walked off.

"Happy Christmas!" He called.

Sara walked over to Cara. "I see the Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who lived are all friendly now." Cara said sarcastically.

"Shut up. He just wanted to talk about Voldemort and maybe be friends." Sara said with a playful eye roll.

"Don't say his name." Cara flinched at the name.

"Sorry." Sara said while filling her plate with food.

~

4 o'clock rolled around quickly and soon enough, and the five of them found themselves out on the quidditch that was white with snow. Sara was wearing her winter jacket, boots and hat, but her teeth were still chattering from the cold. "Better hope you're not not cold to stay on your broom, Miss America." Draco teased.

"You wish, Blondie." She spat back, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Why didn't you bring gloves, Sara?" Cara asked.

"I wanted to hold my broom better? I don't know." She huffed.

"Here," Draco said raking off his gloves, "take mine, I don't get cold easily like that. I also wouldn't want you to be too cold to play. I'd like to win against the famous William Hadesly's daughter." He mocked her.

"I don't want your pity gloves, Malfoy. And you're not going to win." She said shivering.

"Just can it, and take the gloves Sara. Goodness, you're stubborn." Cara scolded her.

"Fine." Sara said taking the gloves and putting them on, defeated.

"Awe look, little Hadesly's hands are too small for my gloves." He teased then grabbed her hand and held it up to his to compare hand sizes while he smirked. 

Sara's scowled and yanked her hand away saying, "Whatever Blondie, bigger hands aren't going to help you win."

"Alright, Alright, let's just get on with it." Goyle interrupted.

"Okay well It'll be me and Goyle against Hadesly, Adkenson and Crabbe. Sorry Crabbe, the girls aren't going to stand a chance if it's just the two of them against us." Draco smirked harder.

"You're an arse, you know that?" Cara shot angrily.

"Nobody asked, Adkenson." He said rolling his eyes.

Sara turned to Crabbe, "Sorry Crabbe but we don't need you, go on back over to your master." She joked nodding her head towards Draco. Crabbe sighed and did what she told him.

"Right then. Let's get on with it." Cara said and mounted her broom. The rest followed and they were up in the air with the quaffle. "Okay so no beaters, seekers or keepers seeing as there aren't many of us. Sara and I will start because we're at a disadvantage." 

"Well that's your own fault that you're at a disadvantage!" Draco yelled.

"No, it's Sara's fault. I said you are an arse, not that I didn't want the extra player." Cara said and began to play. Draco huffed and tried to intercept the two girls' passes. The pair flew side by side making their way down the pitch making passes to each other every now and then before Draco took the quaffle and flew off in the other direction, smirking. Sara hovered for a moment then sped over to where Goyle was waiting near the goal post. She smiled at how fast her new Nimbus 2001 was and flew between Draco and Goyle, just as he was passing the quaffle to him. she grabbed the quaffle mid-air and immediately took off towards the other post with Cara trailing behind her. Considering everyone was way behind her she easily tossed it through the goal post and scored. She looked back and stuck her tongue out at a pissy Malfoy.

"I let you do that." He huffed.

"Sure you did." She smirked. The group continues to play for about a half hour when they thought they should go back for dinner. The group had tied 4-4 and Sara blamed it on the lack of players and secretly Cara, because Sara really was a fantastic chaser. "We'll have a fair game next time so I can properly kick your bleached-blonde ass." Sara told him as they flew down.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My hair is NATURAL." Draco emphasized. "Why don't we have a fair race right now? One lap around the pitch whoever makes it back here first, wins." 

"You're on, Blondie."

"You should know, I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl. Sorry, princess." 

"Don't call me princess." She frowned. "Okay Cara, count down from 3 and we'll start on "Go" and wait here. Whoever makes it back to Cara first wins"

"Alright. Are you ready?" Cara asked and the two of them nodded in their ready positions. "3... 2... 1... GO!" and with that, the two of them blasted off.

They had been going side by side for the most part until Sara sped in front of him 3 quarters of the way. Draco huffed and caught up. Determined to win, he nudged her a bit and she wasn't afraid to push back, so he shoved her again. The second time, he nudged her a bit too hard and she wasn't expecting it, so she fell off her boom. Luckily, they were flying close to the ground. Draco was so focused on winning that he didn't even notice her fall, so he just flew over to the finish line, pumping his fists triumphantly. "Where's Sara?" Cara asked.

"Probably still way back there. Poor girl was too slow to keep up." Draco chuckled with his goons.

"No, I don't see her. Did you do something to her Malfoy?!" Cara angrily questioned him.

"What?! No, not that I know of." He paused for a moment and thought. "For the love of Merlin." He murmured getting back on his broom and flying off towards where he came from. He neared where he had shoved her and found Sara lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. He quickly got off his broom and scurried over to her. "Hadesly? Hadesly, get up!" He shouted while trying to shake her awake, but he his efforts were useless. While he kept shaking her and trying to wake her up Cara, Crabbe and Goyle flew over to where Draco was sat on his knees over Sara.

"Malfoy I knew you did something to her!" Cara shouted then worriedly sat down on the other side of the still unconscious Sara.

"It wasn't on purpose! She seemed fine and she was shoving back. I didn't even notice she fell!" He yelled. The two of them continued bickering when they felt Sara shaking. She was... laughing?

"HA! You should see the looks on you're faces!" She said crying with laughter. "Malfoy you were so worried! Why do you look so upset?! Oh my Merlin, did you feel bad about hurting me? You did, didn't you? Awww, Blondie cares about me!" She made a pouty face, fluttering long eyelashes then laughing some more.

"Shut your trap." He looked away, standing up.

"That wasn't funny." Cara said hitting Sara in the arm.

"Hey! I was just getting him back for shoving me so hard, it did hurt you know." She reasoned.

"Here." Draco offered his hand hand helping her up. 

"Thanks." She said awkwardly and he pulled her up. 

"I didn't actually intend on pushing you that hard. Though I don't regret it - you deserved what you got." Draco said trying to apologize.

"I hate you." She gave him a soft smile and he returned the gesture.

Cara looked at the two of them smiling at each other and raised her eyebrows quizzically, "Ahem." She cleared her throat, and the two shifted their gaze towards her. "Why don't we go to the feast?" They all nodded their heads in agreement and headed towards the castle.


	7. Hiss

A few months had gone by since the winter holidays and Sara was loving her time at Hogwarts. She still hadn't made very many friends other than Cara, but again, she was satisfied keeping to herself. Her and Cara grew closer every day as they realized how alike ad unalike they are and got along very well. Draco's boredom hadn't resurfaced at all since he and Sara bantered almost every time they crossed paths and their relationship had not changed from that.

It was a Friday afternoon during early May and Sara was sitting in their last class of the day - Defence Against the Dark arts. Sara was sat beside Harry Potter because her professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, insisted that they do so because "those with fame should stick together, as fame is a fickle friend" or so he says.

"For homework I'd like you to write a poem about my adventures to Greenland to get rid of a yeti. That'll be all." Professor Lockhart dismissed the class. "Harry, Sara, If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you." The two looked at each other, unimpressed. Harry and Sara trotted over to the front of the class where Lockhart was standing. "I've been meaning to have a word with the both of you for some time now, but as you know, the life of a famous wizard can be unpredictable." At first, Sara thought that Lockhart would be very cool as she had read some of the required books for her DADA class before having come to Hogwarts and heard about how many girls yearned for him. But as it turns out, he was exceedingly annoying. Always talking about fame and making her listen to him yammer about himself. Though she didn't mind the work he was giving out because it was easy stuff and she isn't a big fan of homework.

"What do you want?" Harry sighed.

"I've heard that the two of you are handing out autographs, and I thought "who better to guide newly famous wizards than the Gilderoy Lockart?" So here I am, offering my guidance, to the Boy and Girl who Lived."

A boy named Colin Creevy was like Harry's fan and badly wanted an autograph from Harry. Draco had overheard him asking Harry for one and went around telling everyone that he was giving out autographs to annoy him. Somehow, Sara got thrown into the mix that she was giving out autographs too and Lockhart found out. Now Harry and Sara were unhappily stood in front of him.

"We are NOT giving out autographs." Harry firmly stated.

"I don't know why you think we would, there's no reason to."

"Ah, modesty. I myself am quite modest and you'll find it's an admiral quality for one with fame." Harry and Sara slouched in defeat. "Any who, I will always be here to guide the two of you down your path of fame. If you truly aren't signing autographs - which is rather disappointing, might I add - then you may go. Unless you'd like to help open my fan mail and get a taste of the life that lies ahead of you."

"No thank you!" Harry and Sara yelled and scurried off.

"That guy hasn't got off my back about "my path to fame" since I got here." Sara huffed

"Same here! That bloke is a fake, if you ask me." Harry said as the two of them ran into Harry's friends.

"Harry!" They called.

"What did that daff idiot want this time." A read head boy said.

"Ronald! Professor Lockhart is nor daff or an idiot!" A girl with poofy hair said then glanced at Sara. "Oh hello, you must be Sara. I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you too." She smiled shyly at both Hermione and Ronald, then Hermione nudged him.

"Oh um, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said.

"Hi." She said then heard someone calling her name.

"Sara! Oh there you are, I was waiting for you in the common room but you didn't come so I came looking for you- Oh, I see you've met Hermione and Ron." Cara said.

"Hello, Cara." They said

"Well, were off to the library. I trust we'll see you around?" Hermione asked and they nodded their heads yes.

"Okay we'll see you later. Bye guys." Harry bid them farewell and Hermione and Ron waved.

Sara turned back to face Cara. "You know them?"

"Oh them? Yeah you know that I get on with just about anyone." Cara told her and Sara hummed in response.

"Well, we should go back to the common room and get started on our poems for Lockhart." Sara sighed unexcitedly.

"Oh come on, don't sound so unimpressed. He's not that bad. Don't you think he's rather attractive?"

Sara raised her eyebrows. "No, not really, no. He's a bit old for me."

"More for me then." Cara laughed and Sara gagged.

"Immediately no." She sneered.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"So are you excited for the quidditch match tomorrow?" Cara asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I am." She paused "I hate to say it, but the team would stand a better chance if I was on the pitch with them." She stated cockily.

"I'd tell you to shut it but you're not even wrong." They laughed

~

Draco woke up the next morning, nervous for today's game. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that Harry was a good seeker, even though he wouldn't ever let anyone believe that he was anxious to face him. He got up and put his quidditch uniform on and headed out of his dorm to try and eat breakfast. When he entered the common he saw Sara sitting on the couch, to no surprise with Cara. "Why is she always with that annoying Adkenson?" He thought but tried to shake it off to focus on his upcoming match. He noticed she was wearing a green jumper, most likely in support of their house. He saw how a few strands of hair flowed own her face over her pinky cheeks out of her loose ponytail. "Stop it! Focus on the match you idiot." He cussed himself.

"Oh hey, Blondie. Hope you're ready to play, you better win." She observed the uneasy look on his face replacing his usual confident attitude. "Are you okay? You don't need to be nervous. I was only joking, no pressure."

"I'm fine, Hadesly." He said coldly.

"Jeez Malfoy, what's got you're wand in a knot?" Cara asked, her and Sara stifling laughs.

"Nothing that concerns you." He sneered while walking off.

"You get em' today, kiddo!" Sara encouraged sarcastically. Draco didn't look back but she didn't have to see his face to know he was frowning. When he was gone the two girls let out the laughs they were holding. "I feel kinda bad, I think he's nervous for the match." Sara admitted.

"Serves that arse right." Cara said and they got up, about to head off to the great hall.

"Draco is not an arse." Someone corrected them. They turned around to be met with Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, yes he is." Cara told her.

"You just say that because you're jealous of him, you filthy mudblood." Pansy sassed.

Sara looked at Cara, who now had glossy eyes and sassed her back. "Who do you think you are?! You're not one to talk when you LOOK like a pug." Sara defended and Pansy looked taken aback, as no one had ever heard Sara actually angry before. "Huh? What was that? Cat got your tongue? That's right. You've got nothing to say and you're not worth our time. Goodbye!" Sara grabbed Cara and stormed off.

They had been walking in silence, until Cara spoke up. "Nobody's ever said anything about my blood status before. I didn't even think anyone knew I'm a halfblood." Cara said.

"It shouldn't matter, so what's the point in worrying about what idiots like Parkinson have to say?" Cara nodded and dropped the subject.

"I've never seen you actually angry at someone." Cara said out of the blue.

Sara snorted and shook her head. "It's because I don't like people to see me emotional."

"Care to elaborate?"

"What I mean is, I wouldn't want people to see me anything other than chill. It makes me uncomfortable when people know I'm upset."

"Ahh, I see. It's okay to have emotions you know." Cara laughed.

"Hmm, no." Sara laughed too.

~

The whole school was gathered at the quidditch pitch later that day to watch the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match. Slytherin was currently up 90-30 and although Sara was happy for her house team, she was longing to be up there helping them out. She was always a natural on the broom and she always figured she'd inherited her father's talent. She only knew as much about herself as everyone else in Europe had - her parents were famous, her mom for her brilliant discoveries and her dad for quidditch. She had figured out she survived the killing curse at the same time as everyone else had. She knew someone evil had tried to kill her, but she figured something else had happened and pretty much knew nothing else about where she came from.

She watched the players flying above her in awe. Their game looked very aggressive and although she was small, it was nothing she wasn't up for. "A few injuries aren't a big deal." She thought, imaging herself up there. Quidditch had always been her escape from the cruel world, the same goes for winter and the stars.

As she watched the game she noticed a bludger causing a lot of damage but didn't really think anything of it because it wasn't effecting Slytherin. She saw Harry and Draco flying underneath the stands chasing something. "They've found the snitch!" Sara called.

"Really?!" Cara shouted looking for the seekers. They had lost sight of where Draco and Harry had went to so she returned her gaze to the pitch where the chasers played.

"I'm a chaser, you know? Just like my Dad was." Sara said while watching in awe.

"That's brilliant. I expect you'll be on the team next year. I'd like to play keeper but I doubt I'll make the team any time soon."

"You could try out for the team with me?"

"I don't know. We'll see when try outs come around." Just then they heard the crowd grimacing at something. They looked down and saw Draco rolling on the ground in pain. "Blimey, what's happened to him?" Cara asked.

"Ooh, that looks painful. I bet he's going to be pleasant to be around for the next while." Sara said sarcastically.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!" They heard the commenter Lee Jordan announce.

"Bollocks!" Cara said throwing her hands up and stomping her foot.

"Damnit, I told you they'd be better off if I were there." Sara said, her frown turning into a smirk.

"Come on, let's just go." Cara huffed while rolling her eyes.

~

The rest of the night the girls didn't do much because, like the rest of Slytherin, they were in a bit of a foul mood after their loss to Gryffindor. They were on their way back to the common room after dinner and Sara randomly stopped and said, "I forgot. I have to go grab a potions book for Snape's class. I'll meet you in the common room in a bit."

"No worries, I was just going to speak to Dean anyways." And they wen't their separate ways.

Sara had been looking for the book for a few minutes when she found it. She picked it up off the shelf and turned around, wanting to head off. Only, she ran into someone and stumbled backwards while he fell back on his butt. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was-" He was apologizing but stopped when her saw her face. He quickly scrambled up and stepped back.

She looked at the Hufflepuff boy quizzically. "What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like I'm gonna attack you?" She chuckled.

"You're not angry?" He sheepishly asked.

"Um, no. Why would I be it's not like you did it on purpose." She furrowed her brows.

He sighed in relief. "I thought you'd be angry or something. Anyways, Im Zacharias Smith." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Sara Hadesly." She smiled and shook his hand.

"I know. You're very cool."

"Cool?" She laughed and he looked embarrassed.

"I just mean you-know-who didn't kill you and you're alive." He said scratching his neck.

She laughed, "I didn't know all you had to do to be considered cool was be alive."

"Agh, you know what I mean." He said waving his hand.

"Yeah, I do." She chuckled then glanced at the clock. "It's almost curfew, we should get going."

"Oh, you're right." They walked out of the common room. "I'll see you around?" Zacharias asked.

"Yup." She smiled at him and walked off.

Sara was walking down a corridor with only one other boy in it when she heard a low voice hissing "Kill, kill, kill." She had heard this voice once before during early December, but thought nothing of it. Now it was freaking her out. She turned to look at the boy who was leaning against the wall reading and he didn't seem phased.

"Can he not hear it?" She thought, then heard it again.

"Kill. Kill." It hissed.

She looked at him again. "I don't think he can't hear it. Am I going crazy?" She thought. She decided to keep walking until she heard a growl. The boy looked up from his book suspiciously.

"Did you hear that?" He asked and Sara nodded. They heard it again, only it sounded much, much closer. It sounded like it was coming towards them. "In here." He stood up walking over to Sara, pulling her into the nearest door.

"Tight fit." She said, pressed up against him in a broom closet.

"Shh." He silenced her and covered her mouth.

Slowly, he took his hand away form her mouth and they waited tensely. "Kill." She heard it hiss again and tensed even more.

"Did you hear that?" Sara whispered.

"Hear what?"

"The- the voice?" She stammered and he looked at her curiously.

"There was no voice. But I think it's safe to get out." He said, opening the door. When he opened the door and they got out of the dark, she took a proper look at him. He was a fair bit taller than her and had fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What?- Yeah, I'm fine. You?" She replied, snapping out of her gaze.

"Yeah I'm alright. I think it'd be best if I told Flitwick about what happened. Do you want me to walk you back to your common room or are you gonna be alright?" He asked her.

"No I'll be alright." She said gratefully and turned to walk away, waving her hand farewell while he watched her walk away.

"Hadesly!" He shouted and she turned around, walking backwards ."The name's Daniel, by the way." She smiled at him before walking back down to the dungeons.

~

She got back to the common room and saw Cara alone on the couch and flopped down beside her. "I think I almost died... again." She said with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked and Sara explained everything that had just happened. She told her about how she ran into the Hufflepuff boy who Cara had surprisingly never met, and the voice hissing "kill", and how she hid from something big and scary that was growling, and what happened between her and Daniel.

"Merlin's beard, that's weird."

"I know, right. Should I tell someone about the monster and the voices? Do you think it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Sara asked frantically.

"I don't know, Sara. I mean you said Daniel was going to say something about the monster, didn't you? As for the voices, I think you should keep that to yourself, for now."

"You're probably right." Sara stared at the fire for a moment. "It was so weird being in such a tight space with him."

"Wait- Was the Daniel you were with in Ravenclaw, by any chance?" Cara asked. Sara thought back, trying to remember the colour of his robes, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think he was."

"Oh my, you were talking with Daniel Walker! I'm sort of friends with him but so many girls like him." Before Sara could reply, a voice interrupted her.

"So many girls like Walker? Are you serious?" Draco scoffed, walking in with Blaise and Theo.

"Is that jealousy, Blondie?" Sara asked.

"No. Plenty of girls like me."

"Okay." Sara laughed.

"Sadly, he's not even joking." Blaise sighed.

"What? Are you serious? A lot of girls like him?" Sara stopped laughing.

"Is that jealousy, Miss America?" Draco asked, leaning on the couch.

"Pff, in your dreams. I'm only 12 - I'm not interested in anyone." She shrugged innocently, and Cara snorted. "What, I don't." She put up her hands defensively.

"Is that why you were talking about Walker?" Theo said excitedly.

"No, it is not." Sara said and they all raised their eyebrows like they didn't believe her. "I- Cara, you know it's not. Tell them."

"Fine, she just had a little encounter with him."

"Why did you say it like that? Guys, she's lying."

Theo smirked, "If you say so."

"Ugh." Sara huffed and looked at Draco who looked pissy. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Oh was it today's game? Don't worry Malfoy, it wasn't really your fault you got hurt." He hummed.

"No it's just... My injury - it hurts. I'm just gonna go off to bed. I'll see you guys later." He said going back to the boy's dorms.

Theo and Blaise looked like they were having a silent conversation. Cara looked at Sara quizzically, to which she shrugged. "He wasn't in a completely horrible mood before." Blaise spoke up.

"No, we should go check on him." Theo said waving them goodnight.

"Goodnight." Sara said and they nodded back.

"That was weird." Cara said.

Draco didn't know why but when he heard Cara talking about how Sara might like Daniel, he felt a pang in his chest. He thought he was sick or something so he decided to head to bed. He laid there thinking about what had happened and decided it would be best to avoid Sara for another while. He didn't like the way she made him feel warm and wanted to put an end to the feeling.

"Malfoy, do you fancy Hadesly?" Blaise asked walking into their dorm.

Theo widened his eyes in realization, "Ohh that's what you were trying to tell me."

"No. I do not. She's the worst. You'd know if I did."

"I don't think she's "the worst", but alright." Theo said believing Draco doesn't actually like her.

"I did not think those blokes were that thick." Blaise thought, getting ready for bed.


	8. Hiss

A few months had gone by since the winter holidays and Sara was loving her time at Hogwarts. She still hadn't made very many friends other than Cara, but again, she was satisfied keeping to herself. Her and Cara grew closer every day as they realized how alike ad unalike they are and got along very well. Draco's boredom hadn't resurfaced at all since he and Sara bantered almost every time they crossed paths and their relationship had not changed from that.

It was a Friday afternoon during early May and Sara was sitting in their last class of the day - Defence Against the Dark arts. Sara was sat beside Harry Potter because her professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, insisted that they do so because "those with fame should stick together, as fame is a fickle friend" or so he says.

"For homework I'd like you to write a poem about my adventures to Greenland to get rid of a yeti. That'll be all." Professor Lockhart dismissed the class. "Harry, Sara, If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you." The two looked at each other, unimpressed. Harry and Sara trotted over to the front of the class where Lockhart was standing. "I've been meaning to have a word with the both of you for some time now, but as you know, the life of a famous wizard can be unpredictable." At first, Sara thought that Lockhart would be very cool as she had read some of the required books for her DADA class before having come to Hogwarts and heard about how many girls yearned for him. But as it turns out, he was exceedingly annoying. Always talking about fame and making her listen to him yammer about himself. Though she didn't mind the work he was giving out because it was easy stuff and she isn't a big fan of homework.

"What do you want?" Harry sighed.

"I've heard that the two of you are handing out autographs, and I thought "who better to guide newly famous wizards than the Gilderoy Lockart?" So here I am, offering my guidance, to the Boy and Girl who Lived."

A boy named Colin Creevy was like Harry's fan and badly wanted an autograph from Harry. Draco had overheard him asking Harry for one and went around telling everyone that he was giving out autographs to annoy him. Somehow, Sara got thrown into the mix that she was giving out autographs too and Lockhart found out. Now Harry and Sara were unhappily stood in front of him.

"We are NOT giving out autographs." Harry firmly stated.

"I don't know why you think we would, there's no reason to."

"Ah, modesty. I myself am quite modest and you'll find it's an admiral quality for one with fame." Harry and Sara slouched in defeat. "Any who, I will always be here to guide the two of you down your path of fame. If you truly aren't signing autographs - which is rather disappointing, might I add - then you may go. Unless you'd like to help open my fan mail and get a taste of the life that lies ahead of you."

"No thank you!" Harry and Sara yelled and scurried off.

"That guy hasn't got off my back about "my path to fame" since I got here." Sara huffed

"Same here! That bloke is a fake, if you ask me." Harry said as the two of them ran into Harry's friends.

"Harry!" They called.

"What did that daff idiot want this time." A read head boy said.

"Ronald! Professor Lockhart is nor daff or an idiot!" A girl with poofy hair said then glanced at Sara. "Oh hello, you must be Sara. I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you too." She smiled shyly at both Hermione and Ronald, then Hermione nudged him.

"Oh um, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said.

"Hi." She said then heard someone calling her name.

"Sara! Oh there you are, I was waiting for you in the common room but you didn't come so I came looking for you- Oh, I see you've met Hermione and Ron." Cara said.

"Hello, Cara." They said

"Well, were off to the library. I trust we'll see you around?" Hermione asked and they nodded their heads yes.

"Okay we'll see you later. Bye guys." Harry bid them farewell and Hermione and Ron waved.

Sara turned back to face Cara. "You know them?"

"Oh them? Yeah you know that I get on with just about anyone." Cara told her and Sara hummed in response.

"Well, we should go back to the common room and get started on our poems for Lockhart." Sara sighed unexcitedly.

"Oh come on, don't sound so unimpressed. He's not that bad. Don't you think he's rather attractive?"

Sara raised her eyebrows. "No, not really, no. He's a bit old for me."

"More for me then." Cara laughed and Sara gagged.

"Immediately no." She sneered.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"So are you excited for the quidditch match tomorrow?" Cara asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I am." She paused "I hate to say it, but the team would stand a better chance if I was on the pitch with them." She stated cockily.

"I'd tell you to shut it but you're not even wrong." They laughed

~

Draco woke up the next morning, nervous for today's game. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that Harry was a good seeker, even though he wouldn't ever let anyone believe that he was anxious to face him. He got up and put his quidditch uniform on and headed out of his dorm to try and eat breakfast. When he entered the common he saw Sara sitting on the couch, to no surprise with Cara. "Why is she always with that annoying Adkenson?" He thought but tried to shake it off to focus on his upcoming match. He noticed she was wearing a green jumper, most likely in support of their house. He saw how a few strands of hair flowed own her face over her pinky cheeks out of her loose ponytail. "Stop it! Focus on the match you idiot." He cussed himself.

"Oh hey, Blondie. Hope you're ready to play, you better win." She observed the uneasy look on his face replacing his usual confident attitude. "Are you okay? You don't need to be nervous. I was only joking, no pressure."

"I'm fine, Hadesly." He said coldly.

"Jeez Malfoy, what's got you're wand in a knot?" Cara asked, her and Sara stifling laughs.

"Nothing that concerns you." He sneered while walking off.

"You get em' today, kiddo!" Sara encouraged sarcastically. Draco didn't look back but she didn't have to see his face to know he was frowning. When he was gone the two girls let out the laughs they were holding. "I feel kinda bad, I think he's nervous for the match." Sara admitted.

"Serves that arse right." Cara said and they got up, about to head off to the great hall.

"Draco is not an arse." Someone corrected them. They turned around to be met with Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, yes he is." Cara told her.

"You just say that because you're jealous of him, you filthy mudblood." Pansy sassed.

Sara looked at Cara, who now had glossy eyes and sassed her back. "Who do you think you are?! You're not one to talk when you LOOK like a pug." Sara defended and Pansy looked taken aback, as no one had ever heard Sara actually angry before. "Huh? What was that? Cat got your tongue? That's right. You've got nothing to say and you're not worth our time. Goodbye!" Sara grabbed Cara and stormed off.

They had been walking in silence, until Cara spoke up. "Nobody's ever said anything about my blood status before. I didn't even think anyone knew I'm a halfblood." Cara said.

"It shouldn't matter, so what's the point in worrying about what idiots like Parkinson have to say?" Cara nodded and dropped the subject.

"I've never seen you actually angry at someone." Cara said out of the blue.

Sara snorted and shook her head. "It's because I don't like people to see me emotional."

"Care to elaborate?"

"What I mean is, I wouldn't want people to see me anything other than chill. It makes me uncomfortable when people know I'm upset."

"Ahh, I see. It's okay to have emotions you know." Cara laughed.

"Hmm, no." Sara laughed too.

~

The whole school was gathered at the quidditch pitch later that day to watch the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match. Slytherin was currently up 90-30 and although Sara was happy for her house team, she was longing to be up there helping them out. She was always a natural on the broom and she always figured she'd inherited her father's talent. She only knew as much about herself as everyone else in Europe had - her parents were famous, her mom for her brilliant discoveries and her dad for quidditch. She had figured out she survived the killing curse at the same time as everyone else had. She knew someone evil had tried to kill her, but she figured something else had happened and pretty much knew nothing else about where she came from.

She watched the players flying above her in awe. Their game looked very aggressive and although she was small, it was nothing she wasn't up for. "A few injuries aren't a big deal." She thought, imaging herself up there. Quidditch had always been her escape from the cruel world, the same goes for winter and the stars.

As she watched the game she noticed a bludger causing a lot of damage but didn't really think anything of it because it wasn't effecting Slytherin. She saw Harry and Draco flying underneath the stands chasing something. "They've found the snitch!" Sara called.

"Really?!" Cara shouted looking for the seekers. They had lost sight of where Draco and Harry had went to so she returned her gaze to the pitch where the chasers played.

"I'm a chaser, you know? Just like my Dad was." Sara said while watching in awe.

"That's brilliant. I expect you'll be on the team next year. I'd like to play keeper but I doubt I'll make the team any time soon."

"You could try out for the team with me?"

"I don't know. We'll see when try outs come around." Just then they heard the crowd grimacing at something. They looked down and saw Draco rolling on the ground in pain. "Blimey, what's happened to him?" Cara asked.

"Ooh, that looks painful. I bet he's going to be pleasant to be around for the next while." Sara said sarcastically.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!" They heard the commenter Lee Jordan announce.

"Bollocks!" Cara said throwing her hands up and stomping her foot.

"Damnit, I told you they'd be better off if I were there." Sara said, her frown turning into a smirk.

"Come on, let's just go." Cara huffed while rolling her eyes.

~

The rest of the night the girls didn't do much because, like the rest of Slytherin, they were in a bit of a foul mood after their loss to Gryffindor. They were on their way back to the common room after dinner and Sara randomly stopped and said, "I forgot. I have to go grab a potions book for Snape's class. I'll meet you in the common room in a bit."

"No worries, I was just going to speak to Dean anyways." And they wen't their separate ways.

Sara had been looking for the book for a few minutes when she found it. She picked it up off the shelf and turned around, wanting to head off. Only, she ran into someone and stumbled backwards while he fell back on his butt. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was-" He was apologizing but stopped when her saw her face. He quickly scrambled up and stepped back.

She looked at the Hufflepuff boy quizzically. "What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like I'm gonna attack you?" She chuckled.

"You're not angry?" He sheepishly asked.

"Um, no. Why would I be it's not like you did it on purpose." She furrowed her brows.

He sighed in relief. "I thought you'd be angry or something. Anyways, Im Zacharias Smith." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Sara Hadesly." She smiled and shook his hand.

"I know. You're very cool."

"Cool?" She laughed and he looked embarrassed.

"I just mean you-know-who didn't kill you and you're alive." He said scratching his neck.

She laughed, "I didn't know all you had to do to be considered cool was be alive."

"Agh, you know what I mean." He said waving his hand.

"Yeah, I do." She chuckled then glanced at the clock. "It's almost curfew, we should get going."

"Oh, you're right." They walked out of the common room. "I'll see you around?" Zacharias asked.

"Yup." She smiled at him and walked off.

Sara was walking down a corridor with only one other boy in it when she heard a low voice hissing "Kill, kill, kill." She had heard this voice once before during early December, but thought nothing of it. Now it was freaking her out. She turned to look at the boy who was leaning against the wall reading and he didn't seem phased.

"Can he not hear it?" She thought, then heard it again.

"Kill. Kill." It hissed.

She looked at him again. "I don't think he can't hear it. Am I going crazy?" She thought. She decided to keep walking until she heard a growl. The boy looked up from his book suspiciously.

"Did you hear that?" He asked and Sara nodded. They heard it again, only it sounded much, much closer. It sounded like it was coming towards them. "In here." He stood up walking over to Sara, pulling her into the nearest door.

"Tight fit." She said, pressed up against him in a broom closet.

"Shh." He silenced her and covered her mouth.

Slowly, he took his hand away form her mouth and they waited tensely. "Kill." She heard it hiss again and tensed even more.

"Did you hear that?" Sara whispered.

"Hear what?"

"The- the voice?" She stammered and he looked at her curiously.

"There was no voice. But I think it's safe to get out." He said, opening the door. When he opened the door and they got out of the dark, she took a proper look at him. He was a fair bit taller than her and had fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What?- Yeah, I'm fine. You?" She replied, snapping out of her gaze.

"Yeah I'm alright. I think it'd be best if I told Flitwick about what happened. Do you want me to walk you back to your common room or are you gonna be alright?" He asked her.

"No I'll be alright." She said gratefully and turned to walk away, waving her hand farewell while he watched her walk away.

"Hadesly!" He shouted and she turned around, walking backwards ."The name's Daniel, by the way." She smiled at him before walking back down to the dungeons.

~

She got back to the common room and saw Cara alone on the couch and flopped down beside her. "I think I almost died... again." She said with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked and Sara explained everything that had just happened. She told her about how she ran into the Hufflepuff boy who Cara had surprisingly never met, and the voice hissing "kill", and how she hid from something big and scary that was growling, and what happened between her and Daniel.

"Merlin's beard, that's weird."

"I know, right. Should I tell someone about the monster and the voices? Do you think it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Sara asked frantically.

"I don't know, Sara. I mean you said Daniel was going to say something about the monster, didn't you? As for the voices, I think you should keep that to yourself, for now."

"You're probably right." Sara stared at the fire for a moment. "It was so weird being in such a tight space with him."

"Wait- Was the Daniel you were with in Ravenclaw, by any chance?" Cara asked. Sara thought back, trying to remember the colour of his robes, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think he was."

"Oh my, you were talking with Daniel Walker! I'm sort of friends with him but so many girls like him." Before Sara could reply, a voice interrupted her.

"So many girls like Walker? Are you serious?" Draco scoffed, walking in with Blaise and Theo.

"Is that jealousy, Blondie?" Sara asked.

"No. Plenty of girls like me."

"Okay." Sara laughed.

"Sadly, he's not even joking." Blaise sighed.

"What? Are you serious? A lot of girls like him?" Sara stopped laughing.

"Is that jealousy, Miss America?" Draco asked, leaning on the couch.

"Pff, in your dreams. I'm only 12 - I'm not interested in anyone." She shrugged innocently, and Cara snorted. "What, I don't." She put up her hands defensively.

"Is that why you were talking about Walker?" Theo said excitedly.

"No, it is not." Sara said and they all raised their eyebrows like they didn't believe her. "I- Cara, you know it's not. Tell them."

"Fine, she just had a little encounter with him."

"Why did you say it like that? Guys, she's lying."

Theo smirked, "If you say so."

"Ugh." Sara huffed and looked at Draco who looked pissy. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Oh was it today's game? Don't worry Malfoy, it wasn't really your fault you got hurt." He hummed.

"No it's just... My injury - it hurts. I'm just gonna go off to bed. I'll see you guys later." He said going back to the boy's dorms.

Theo and Blaise looked like they were having a silent conversation. Cara looked at Sara quizzically, to which she shrugged. "He wasn't in a completely horrible mood before." Blaise spoke up.

"No, we should go check on him." Theo said waving them goodnight.

"Goodnight." Sara said and they nodded back.

"That was weird." Cara said.

Draco didn't know why but when he heard Cara talking about how Sara might like Daniel, he felt a pang in his chest. He thought he was sick or something so he decided to head to bed. He laid there thinking about what had happened and decided it would be best to avoid Sara for another while. He didn't like the way she made him feel warm and wanted to put an end to the feeling.

"Malfoy, do you fancy Hadesly?" Blaise asked walking into their dorm.

Theo widened his eyes in realization, "Ohh that's what you were trying to tell me."

"No. I do not. She's the worst. You'd know if I did."

"I don't think she's "the worst", but alright." Theo said believing Draco doesn't actually like her.

"I did not think those blokes were that thick." Blaise thought, getting ready for bed.


End file.
